


away.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [35]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first week away from Charles was the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	away.

The first week away from Charles was the hardest. She may have been comfortable being blue, being mutant and proud, but Charles was her brother and he was injured and she wasn't there. She didn't know if she'd ever see him again. Azazel was the one who came to her, sat by her side when she started to cry, listened to her talk about all the things she had done with Charles over the years. Somewhere along the line, she stopped worrying about Charles, Azazel started telling her about himself, and the next thing she knew, she was in love.


End file.
